Break Free
(Free DLC) |artist = ft. |alt = Community Remix (JDU exclusive) |year = 2014 |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = Black |nowc = BreakFreeDLC |pictos = 153 |perf= Ines Vandammehttps://youtu.be/TB4SAGQWQts?t=20s |dlc = Classic October 21, 2014 (2015) April 25th, 2015 (NOW) October 22nd, 2015 (JDU) Community Remix June 23, 2016 (Contest) (JDU) April 6th, 2017 (JDU) |kcal=24 |dura=3:38 |mc = Blue Raspberry}}"Break Free" by ft. is featured as a free DLC on , and appears on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who is mainly a comic-styled superhero character. She has yellow hair and wears red lipstick. Her outfit resembles the flag of America because her dress has white and red stripes and her leggings are blue with white stars. Her top is mainly blue with yellow and red situated on the upper left shoulder. She is also wearing what is likely to be a belt that says POW! in a shock bubble. Every time the dancer spins, a large WHOOSH! can be seen near her dress. Background The background starts off with a simple POW! effect. Then, a reflection of the dancer appears behind her in the background, highlighting her facial features even more. The background becomes more and more comical, with comic shades and hues and comic dialogue (such as BOOM!, WIZZ ''', '''BAM!, ZOOM!, and SNAP!). Everything repeats over and over until the bridge. The screen turns completely purple near the end, before the beginning of the instrumental part, in which everything repeats again. It ends with a white strip saying "The End?". Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, are of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Standing to the left, hold out your hands near your hips. This is done while Ariana Grande sings "Oooh!" Breakfreedlc gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Breakfreedlc gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Break Free appears in the following mashup: * Balkan Blast Remix * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Scream & Shout (American Dream) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Captions Break Free appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves: * Blast Hero * Pew Pew * Super Pretty * Wipe your mouth Dance Quests Break Free appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Easter * Comics Community Remix The routine has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *Cyberpump *IcartoonSims *boycolombia *Just Milene *Gabthenostalgic *RAS310 *WedeedJohan89 *AntonioHdz98 *R3alR3dRang3r *batatinhaah *VitorHCL *luitalga *xsatyrlon *julianbaronnr *GeasHenrique10 *Tiagomontelro882 *adict to evil *HudsonR22 *Joskeldym *TrovadorDrowning *Dominickgotfans *zombie2817 *SpeakerLeader *JosephButler973 *hdcpm99 *DeadpoolioTM *LittleCap719694 *FrameParsley66 *Draketastic *LicanDeaf *amafille59100 *XxThisguy212xX *Develongevity *Takrasta *KuchikkiRafael *Dimas Alphard *Taly Dias *ucauca *WumbolgyGiraffe *CrestedFlame709 *Sheilaloquil3 *FraserGTReeves *AmyD18 *PercentSalva *SoToSendoCadu *nijishoujo *SeasonedHook83 Dance Quests Break Free ''appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Comics * Special Easter Trivia * ''Break Free is the fourth song by Ariana Grande in the series. ** It is also the third song by Ariana Grande in . * Break Free is the only song by Ariana Grande to be a DLC. *''Break Free'' is the fourth free DLC, after Firework ( ), Roar ( ), and The World is Ours (Just Dance 2014). **This is the second free DLC that is not by Katy Perry, after The World is Ours in Just Dance 2014. However, this one is available everywhere, unlike The World is Ours. * Break Free is not referred to as a free DLC in its gameplay video title, but it is still considered a DLC on Facebook. * Break Free is the third DLC to be mentioned on a box cover, after Firework and Roar. ** It is, however, the first song whose coach is featured on a cover. * Break Free is the sixth routine with a superhero theme, after Cosmic Girl, Never Gonna Give You Up, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Holding Out for a Hero, and Best Song Ever. * The coach's face is highly visible, like the dancer from Birthday. * "Hell" isn't censored even though it has been censored in other songs. * On August 20, 2014, Break Free, along with the names of other artists, was leaked on the Polish Just Dance Facebook page. * The dancer resembles Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora; her hair color and lips resembles that of Iggy's, while her face resembles Rita's. She also greatly resembles Madonna. ** Coincidentally, the former two artists collaborated on Black Widow. * "Are" from the line "Know that I've become who I really are" is misinterpreted as "am". * The word "Fever" is highlighted during the entire line "Fever (yeah babe)". * The line "On the highway to hell" is misinterpreted as "On a highway to hell". * The line "No more baby" is not present in the lyrics. Instead, the line " Fever" replaced it. * Break Free is the first DLC to be released after Just Dance 2014 that does not come with an avatar. Both I Luh Ya Papi and Papaoutai come with avatars, although Papaoutai’s avatar can be accessed in the Dancer Card Shop. Boom Clap, Want U Back, India Waale, and Let It Go (Sing-Along) also lacked avatars. * Sometimes, an odd glitch occurs. When the song is started, the player will have the number of stars that he had earned while playing the previous song. However, the score bar is not affected in any way. * Break Free has the same name as one of Monster Mash’s captions in Puppet/Party Master Mode. * Lavinia won in the Favorite Cosplay category for her cosplay of this song on the second Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.630654780403309.1073741843.298090406993083&type=3 *For some reason, on the Wii version of the song, more moves are counted for than on other remote-controller consoles. Such extra counting occurs when the dancer spins and sifts out her right arm. * In the track's Just Dance Now files, there is a pictogram that does not appear in the Just Dance 2015 or version of the routine but does, however, sometimes appear in the Just Dance Now version of the song. * On June 23, 2016, Break Free was on Just Dance Unlimited due to the song having a Community Remix Contest in the service. ** This is the first song on Just Dance Unlimited to have a Community Remix. It is followed by Taste The Feeling (Alternate). ** In , the Community Remix version is free, but the original can only be played through . * In Just Dance Unlimited, when the Internet connection is absent, a banner with many menu icons from the service appear. Among them, Break Free’s appears, but the coach has darker hair and a lighter suit. * The coach in-game is portrayed by Ines Vandamme, however, on the cover art she is portrayed by Aurélie Sériné.https://www.instagram.com/p/uye74rJzsF/ * The Community Remix was released nine months after its contest period. * Break Free is the first song from to have a Community Remix with people dancing in the background behind the dancer, instead of a collection of them just dancing. **This is also the second Ariana Grande song to have a Community Remix after Problem. It is followed by Into You. ***This is also the second DLC to have a Community Remix, after Sexy And I Know It. Gallery Game Files Breakfreedlc.jpg|''Break Free'' BreakFreeDLCCMU Cover Generic.png|''Break Free'' (Community Remix) BreakFree_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| album coach 000000ec.png| album coach breakfreedlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover breakfre.png|Avatar Breakfreedlc golden ava.png|Golden avatar Breakfreedlc diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar BreakFreeDLCCMU ava.png|Community Remix avatar breakfreedlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms BreakFreeBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram (sometimes appears in Just Dance Now) Screenshots BF Menu.gif|''Break Free'' on the menu screenlg6.jpg Break free 176481.gif|Gameplay Others Break Free Extract.png BreakFreeScreen 176493.jpg Egfafearawfsddzcsd cvd.jpg IMG 1280.JPG|Further proof of the glitch CDXrjE0UsAAJUGX.jpg large.jpg 10426287_630654850403302_5960947426783088564_n.jpg 10410568 10153129239460845 7053033973979602336 n.jpg|Concept art break free different color scheme.png|Different color scheme on a Just Dance Unlimited banner breakfreeCM.jpg|Community Remix promotional picture Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Break Free ft Zedd. Zedd Teasers Break Free - Gameplay Teaser (US) Break Free - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Break Free - Just Dance 2015 Break Free - Just Dance Now Break Free - Just Dance 2016 Break Free - Just Dance 2017 Break Free (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2017 Break Free - Just Dance 2018 Promotional Content Break Free - Exclusive demo! (UK) References Site Navigation de:Break Freees:Break Freetl:Break Free Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Free Downloadables Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs by Zedd